Memories
by Star Madison
Summary: Yozak and Konrad go to honor the memory of those who died at Rutenberg.


Written for Angel as a Christmas gift fic. This is my first attempt writing this pairing and it's been awhile since I watched the anime so...they might seem a bit off. Not too much, I hope, for this is unbetad.

Alas, I do not own these guys or they would be a canon couple.

-------------

Tugging on the reins of his horse, Yozak grins at the brunette riding next to him and slides off the horse's back.

"This is the spot?" Konrad looks down at his companion as he joins him, securing his horse's reins and removes the basket tied to the back of the saddle.

"It's just further ahead. There's no trail from here on." Slinging a blanket over one shoulder, Yozak picks up the bag resting at his feet and sets off towards their destination, whistling to himself.

Konrad smiles, following the orange-haired man, adjusting his grip on the basket content to listen to his lover and best friend whistle cheerfully. A rumbling fills the air on their approach and as they emerge from the trees, the spray of a waterfall splashes them in the face. Placing the basket down, Konrad turns towards the other man. "You have them?"

"Yep." Reaching into the bag, Yozak removes a handful of brightly colored stones and offers them to Konrad. "I was going to get flowers but they would have been crushed by now." He comes up with his own handful of stones and looks towards the waterfall. "I carved these with the names of each man lost at Rutenberg." Moving closer to the edge of the small river, Yozak throws the stones into the rushing water, repeating the action.

Watching him, Konrad looks down at the stones in his palm and wonders, briefly, what it would have been like if Yozak died that day along with everyone else. A shudder runs through him and he stubbornly pushes those thoughts aside and joins his lover at the water's edge. Swinging his arm back, he releases the polished stones, watching as they arch through the air to vanish under the surface of the flowing water. Feeling a hand on his back, he smiles at him and nods. "I'm fine, Yozak."

Offering the nearly empty bag to Konrad, Yozak watches carefully as he removes the remaining stones and moves closer to the edge to drop them into the water. "They don't blame you, captain." Taking the bag back, he turns and heads to where the basket and blanket were left. Unfolding the blanket, he drops down on it, pulling the basket closer and digs in it, fishing out the food. "The only one who blames you is you. Since His Majesty showed up, you've got better, that's something to be thankful for." Takes a bite of the chicken he's holding and chews, looking up from the food in his hand to Konrad standing above him. Swallowing, he delievers one last jab. "We're suppose to be honoring them today, not dwelling on what could have been."

"You don't need to tell me that, Yozak. It..bothers me less now then it did." Settling down across from him, Konrad leans forward to grasp the basket and lifts it closer. Removing a plate and several items, he fills the plate up and starts to eat, enjoying the company and food despite the reason that they are here on this day.

"Someone has to, captain."

Lowering the plate, he calmly watches his lover finish eating and chuckles quietly going back to his own meal and easily lifts the plate higher to allow the head full of orange hair settle into his lap. Balancing the plate on his thigh, Konrad tangles the fingers of one hand into Yozak's hair and leans forward, pressing a kiss to his grinning mouth. "We're not here to remind me where I failed, Yozak. Let's enjoy the rest of the day. His Majesty and my brothers expect us to return in two days."

The grin that splits Yozak's face gives Konrad a second of warning before he ends up flat on his back with the heavier man on top, the plate of food tumbling to spill over the blanket. The redhead's face inches from Konrad's and the smile fades. "You never said why you decided to come with me. I was expecting to come alone."

Pushing at the larger man's shoulders, Konrad heaves Yozak off and sits up, brushing food off his clothing. "It was His Highness. He cornered me and forced me to face some truths. His Highness was correct. I needed this. You needed me here." Glancing at the silent man, he straightens and turns to face him fully. "His Majesty would be the first to agree that His Highness was saying the truth."

Opening his mouth to say something, Yozak closes it without uttering a word and instead slings an arm across his shoulders and leans in to press a kiss against his mouth. His actions saying more then words ever could.


End file.
